Chapter 55
Battle of a Go is the 55th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary With the battle started and the 4th army going in strong, we go over to Qin capital Kanyou. The latest update on the movements of both the armies are given to Ei Sei. That the enemy Wei has now an army of 150.000 men and left Gan Castle in order to launch an assault. That is the entire army in that region. Duke Hyou currently at Asui, has taken his 1st and 2nd army to engage the Wei forces in the Dakan plains. Ei Sei mentions that at least they are fortunate that they don't have to deal with Keiyou impregnable defenses. At the battlefield the unit Shin is in is separated from each other. Bi Hei currently fighting without his squad experiences fear and asks himself how you can do all of this. It is hard to breath with this mist of blood and the smell is unbearable. The sound of people screams and clashing weapons. Bi Hei is second guessing joining the army. His brother Bi Tou about to be killed, steps in and wound the Wei soldier. The Wei soldier tries to retaliate as Bi Hei can't move out of fear. Taku Kei however slays the Wei soldier. The Wei soldier are badmouthing Shin squad because they can't do anything on their own as they need to us the entire Go to defeat a single soldier. Angered with this Bi Hei kills him. Taku Kei lost sight of Shin and Kyou Kai and asks Hai Rou of an other squad if he has seen them. He then says that the crazy kid went in deeper in the enemy lines and thanks him as he is responsible for changing the flow of battle in our favor. Although this only a small local change in flow. The people around him starting to notice Shin talents and states that hr is on an entire different level of a normal soldier. Shin is starting to run out of breath. He believes that it is more so the air that is heavier than it is the fact this is his first campaign. The Wei soldiers are noticing him and starting to focus on him and are trying to seal his movements. Shin getting bored with killing small fries and the Wei captain is targeting Shin as he destroyed their rock formation. The captain of a chariot is bulling back from Shin. But he wasn't fast enough as shin jumps in the air in the chariot and kills him. Kyuu Gen lieutenant notify's his commander that their troops are being pushed back ans asks if he needs to send the 3th battalion. Kyuu Gen says that he is going to deploy an other unit. Shin squad hears suddenly a rumbling and Shin states that something is coming. Characters *Kyou Kai mentioned *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Shin *Taku Kei *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Duke Hyou mentioned *Kyuu Gen Characters Introduced *Hai Rou seen before but now named. Chapter Notes *Go Kei has the entire army of that region under him. *Wei intend to completely obliterate Qin forces. *Shin squad are separated. *Bi Hei is second guessing joining the army. *Shin managed to change the flow of battle in that particular region in Qin favor. *Shin is starting to run out of breath. *Wei soldiers are focusing on Shin as they are trying to seal his movements. *The 4th army managed to push back the Wei soldiers. *Kyuu Gen sends in an other unit to assist the Wei soldiers. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters